


The Spidey Diaries

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Peter Parker Part-Time Avenger [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Sexist Language, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Peter's having a bad day.Michelle answers Peter's phone.Peter stands up to Flash.





	The Spidey Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> PART TWO!!  
> I hope you like.

Michelle observed from her locker as the scene before her unfolded. Flash and his minions corned Peter. 

"C'mon let me see it," Flash reached to grab Peter's phone. 

"It's his, Flash!" Ned defended. "It was a-" 

"A gift from Tony Stark," he interrupted him. "So you two keep saying," 

"It's my StarkPhone! Fuck off , Flash!" Peter shoved the bully. 

"We all know you stole it, Penny!" 

Peter's features hardest. "It's Peter!" 

"Does Tony Stark know what you are?" Flash's face scrunched up. "Does he know you aren't really a boy? He'd freak! Imagine how quick he's going to take away that internship." 

"He isn't like that," Peter tried weakly. 

Flash snatched up Peter's phone once the other boy's defense dropped. "You don't deserve this!" 

"Hey!" Ned warned. One arm around his teary eyed best friend. "Give that back you douche," 

"Shut up, Fatty," Flash hissed as he attempted to unlucky the phone. 

"C'mon, Ned, let's go," Peter kept his gaze down. 

"Dude, your phone.." 

"He can keep it," 

Flash and his groupies cackled in 'victory' as the two walked away. Flash shouted after them, "I don't want to see you in the boys restroom ever again. Stick to your assigned gender!" 

Michelle had enough, she marched up to Flash and shoved him against the nearest locker. He stared up at her in shock the StarkPhone loose in his grip. 

"I'll take that," She yanked it away. "You better run off like good boys before I tell coach you were in the girls locker room. Again." 

"What's your problem?" He spat as she released him. 

"You pathetic beings, that's what! Now scram before I scream sexual harassment." 

"You're a psycho!" Flash shouted as they retreated. 

She made her way back to her locker midway Peter's phone rang. She checked caller ID it read: Mr. Stark. Michelle tried to resist answering but she couldn't. 

She had a reason, too. Half of the school believed Peter was lying about the internship. Because when Flash finally got the students to question Peter, he lost it. Not that Michelle ever thought Peter was a liar. He's a genius, and if anyone deserved to be a Stark intern it'll be him. 

This would be a confirmation. 

"What did I tell you about letting me wait? Pick up immediately next time, Peter! I'll start thinking you've died." 

"Why would you worry Peter would die?" She asked. 

"You're not Peter," The voice on the other line stated. 

"Thankfully," Michelle rolled her eyes. "The name's Michelle," 

"Where is he? Did he lose his phone already? Did you steal it?" 

"I'm not stealing anything," was her only response. 

"Listen, I need Peter," Mr. Stark's voice was urgent. "Give him back his phone so, I-" 

"They were bullying him," She said before she could stop herself. 

"Why are you telling me? Find a teacher," Despite his words Michelle could hear the concern in Tony Stark's voice. 

She shook her head, "They don't do shit when Flash Thompson is involved. Do you know?" 

"Know what?" 

"About Peter? That's he's Trans," She quickly followed up by saying. "I'm in no position to be saying any of this, but he really looks up to you. If you're one of those transphobic assholes I'll spread word faster than wild fire," 

"I did know," Mr. Stark's voice was soft. "I'm waiting for him to tell me," 

"Oh," She was at loss for words. Michelle internally scoffed at herself. 

"Can you watch over him for me?" Tony Stark asked in a serious tone. "He needs someone there when I'm not around," 

"You don't need to tell me to do something I already do on my own," 

"Why do you care about Peter so much?" 

The teen sputtered. "I-I-I don't care. I never said that I liked the moron,"

"But you do," his smug smirk was practically audible. "You have a crush on him, don't you?" 

"I don't like Peter with his shady behavior, Star Wars obsession, socially awkward personality, his soft brown eyes, kind smile, and beautiful brain," Michelle slapped her free hand against her mouth. 

Shiiiiiit, Michelle cursed inwardly. She never came to terms with how she felt about Parker because she wasn't sure. Now, like a complete idiot, she word vomited to TONY FREAKING STARK. 

"Sounds like crush to me," he said. 

"I'm hanging up on you now. Byyyyyye," Michelle hung up despite of Mr. Stark's protests. 

She needed to find Peter and get rid of this phone ASAP. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Peter stared blankly at the cafeteria wall in front of him. He couldn't get Flash's comment about 'assigned gender' out of his head. He didn't entertain the idea of Stark hating because he's transitioning. Mr. Stark isn't like that. Right? 

"Peter, look at me dude," Ned's voice brought him back to reality. "What he says doesn't matter." 

"No, it kinda does. Flash runs this school, and because of that no one will ever see me as normal." Peter dropped his head on the lunch table. "Things back at the Avengers' Place is already bad enough," 

"Because of Loki?" His best friend whispered. 

"Because I released him. Ugh, I wish I hadn't. They could have accepted me already." Peter groaned. 

"No, you don't." Ned said knowingly. "You're a pure cinnamon roll too good for this world." 

Peter get a short laugh, "You're right. You should've seen the way Loki flinched when they mentioned SHIELD. He was scared. After that whole shit show Director Fury full on tore Mr. Stark and I a new one."

The bell signaling fifth period went off. Ned barely budged, "You wanna skip the rest of the day? We can go to my dad's place and mess with his electric guitars."

"That sounds awesome! But after fifth I need to turn in my already late chemistry homework." 

Peter really enjoyed chemistry, but today he couldn't. Not really. Flash was still on his case, and saying transphobic and sexist comments like, 

"You realized science was for men only. Is that why you are trying to become one?" 

"Is it too late for you to turn back, and stick to the kitchen?" 

"That's why you can't drive. Everyone knows women can't drive," 

Peter couldn't take it anymore he reached out behind him and slammed Flash's face against the desk. The entire class was frozen in shock except Michelle who immediately got up and slapped Flash across the face. 

"I was waiting until after class, but I like this alternative better," She sneered.

"Peter Parker! Michelle Jones! Out of my class! Now!" Mr. Isak shouted. "Out!" 

Michelle shrugged as she collected her belongings. Peter collected his things rather quickly. But he wanted to give flash a parting gift. 

Peter whispered down to Flash's ear, "One more sexist or transphobic comment and I'll end you." 

Peter and Michelle reached the doorframe as Ned called out, "Wait for me guys!" 

The three laughed hysterically as the exited the entire school. Michelle reached into her pocket and handed Peter his phone. 

"I got this back," She handed it to him. "Your boss called. He said to call him back,"

"Thanks," he paused. "You answered my phone?" 

"Uh yeah, Tony Stark is pretty cool," She admitted. 

"Hell yeah, he is!" Ned seconded. 

"And Peter," Michelle said quietly. "I don't think you're lacking in the boy department. I think you're better than most at school," 

"Thanks, Michelle," Peter smiled cheekily. Michelle was turning to leave, Peter piped up. "We're going to Ned's dad's place to mess with his electric guitars. Wanna come?" 

Michelle gave him a pointed look, "Careful, Peter. People might think we're friends," 

"We're okay with that, right Ned?" 

"Yeah," 

"Okay," 

Peter smiled a genuine smile. It felt like the first in forever, but the first of many more to come. All that trouble he caused with the Avengers felt like such a long time ago. He couldn't ask for better friends. 

Peter doesn't think he wants to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
